My Life Story
by EddelMerry
Summary: Aku lari dari rumah demi merasakan bagaimana itu hidup susah.Itu hanya sampai aku berumur 15 tahun dan kemudian aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu sampai ada orang yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah aku...
1. PROLOGUE

**Judul : My Life**

Sumary : Aku lari dari rumah demi merasakan bagaimana itu hidup hanya sampai ketika aku berumur 15 tahun dan kemudian aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu,sampai ada orang yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah aku…

PROLOG :

Aku Mikan Sakura(5 thn),anak dari orang terkaya kedua di Jepang dan di seluruh tuaku adalah pemilik Sakura Corporation. Semua orang mengenalku,tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku..Aku selalu hidup sebagai orang yang selalu mempunyai segalanya,aku tidak mengenal hidup mempunyai 2 orang sahabat yang kucintai,mereka adalah Hotaru Imai(5 thn),anak dari orang terkaya keempat,pemilik Imai Corp dan orang yang kucintai bukan sekedar sahabat biasa tapi lebih,Natsume Hyuga(6 thn) anak dari orang terkaya nomor satu se Jepang dan seluruh dunia,pemilik Hyuga juga mempunyai teman-teman yang kusayangi yaitu Ogasawara Anna(5 thn) dan kembarannya Ogasawara Nonoko(5 thn),anak dari aktris dan actor terkenal Ogasawara,Sumire Souda(5 thn),anak dari desainer pakaian terkenal,dan senpai-senpai yang kusayangi,Misaki Harada(7 thn),model terkenal dan orang yang ku percayai,Tsubasa Andou(8 thn),penyanyi rock terkenal dan pacar Misaki-senpai.

Itu adalah kehidupanku ketika aku berumur 5 thn.

Flash Back :

"Misaki-senpai,aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini,meninggalkan kehidupanku yang sekarang…Aku ingin merasakan hidup susah,supaya aku suatu hari nanti bisa menjadi penerus yang baik buat Sakura Corp…"

"Tapi Mikan keputusanmu ini bisa membuat semua orang khawatir akan keputusanmu ini…"

"Aku tahu itu,makanya aku hanya memberitahukan padamu saja…Tolonglah neesan,kau tahu kan aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai kepadamulah aku bisa percaya,jika aku memberitahukan Hotaru atau Natsume mereka pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku…TOLONGLAH…"

"Baiklah,tapi kau harus berjanji kepadaku bahwa tepat pada ulang tahunmu yang ke 15 kau akan ikut dengnku pulang,dan menjelaskan kepada semua orang.."

"Baiklah aku berjanji…"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang..?"

"Aku akan mengubah diriku,kau harus membantuku .."

"Baiklah,kalau begitu di mana kau akan tinggal supay kita akan mengubah dirimu di tempat itu.."

"Aku akan tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang telah aku teliti selama di daerah pegunungan yang jauh dari kota…Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku,"

"Apa itu..???"

"Aku ingin ketika kau balik dari panti asuhan itu kau harus beracting bahwa kau sedang mencariku sehingga itu bisa membuat gempar sejepang.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi mengantarmu ke tempat yang kau tujui.."

SKIP TIME

PERUBAHAN MIKAN :

Nama : Mikan Sakura – Ichigo Hana

Fisik : * Rambut cokelat keemasan – Rambut Ungu

*Mata cokelat indah – Mata hitam kelam

*Sifat ceria,lugu dan ceroboh – Sifat dingin dan baik

"Mikan jagalah dirimu baik-baik,dan tetap kabari dirimu padaku.."

"Tentu saja neesan…"

"Aku akan mengunjungimu 2 minggu sekali..Ok"

Akhir Flash Back

END OF PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Mikan POV ( Pointing Of View )

Huaaaam…hari ini tepat sebulan sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke 15…Sandiwara ini akan segera berakhir setelah 10 tahun berlalu..Misaki-senpai juga menjalankan tugasnya dengan sih sedih telah meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah kita cintai,tapi lama-kelamaan juga aku mulai terbiasa…Pagi ini aku bangun dengan keadaan yang baik,siang nanti pun Misaki-senpai akan mengunjungiku ke sini jadi aku harus bersiap-siap…

Back to normal pov

Aku telah selesai bersiapa-siap tinggal menunggu kedatangan Misaki-senpai,hingga aku mendengar sesuatu yang memanggil namaku….

"I-chi-gooooooooo…….!!!!"teriak seseorang dari belakang pntu kamarku,aku segera membukanya sehingga menampilkan Misaki-senpai yang sepertinya tampak agak khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi..??kenapa kau tampak khawatir,,ayo cepat masuk…"tanyaku padanya samba menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya masuk ke dalam kamarku…

"Mikan ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu ini penting…penting…pentinggg.." teriaknya di telingaku yang mungkin saja bisa membuat tlingaku berdarh,tapi untung saja tidak…

"Itttai…apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kau berteriak di telingaku begitu keras…!?"teriakku padanya dengan penuh amarah yang terlihat di wajahku…

"Maaf Mikan tapi ini begitu darurat sehingga begitu penting…"

"Apa itu..???"

"Ada seorang perempuan yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah kau…,dia datang pagi ini di rumahmu.."apa…????!!!! apa maksudnya ini…!!??siapa orang itu !?aku harus mencari thu tentang orang itu secepatnya sebelum dia menghancurkan seluruh rencanaku….pikirku dalam hati yang masih dalam ekspresi menganga…

"APAAAA…!? Apa maksudnya ini….!? Kau harus menjelaskan ini padaku…"teriakku dengan penuh perasaan kaget dan masih tidak percaya…

"Pagi ini ketika aku bangun asistenku memberitahukanku bahwa kau telah kembali,awalnya kukira itu betulan kau tapi ketika aku pikir-pikir lagi manar mungkin kau melanggar janjimu sendirikan…Makanya pagi-pagi tadi aku ke rumahmu dan aku melihat gadis itu,wajahnya dan fisiknya benar-benar mirip denganmu,hanya saja ada yang berbeda yaitu aura yang ada di sekitarnya begitu berbeda denganmu..dan kukira Natsume dan Hotaru juga menyadadri itu..Lalu ada juga berita buruknya…"

"Apa itu..??"tanyaku dengan penuh penasaran dan kejengkelan

"Semua orang telah percaya bahwa gadis itu adalah kau,walaupun tiap kali Anna dan yang lainnya bertanya padanya saat-saat ketika kau bersama dengan mereka yang di katakannya hanyalah bahwa dia telah hilang ingatannya ketika dia hilang waktu dulu,dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah gadis itu dan Natsume akan segera bertunangan pada ulang tahunmu yang ke 15 ini…"katanya dengan wajah yang menunduk ke bawah….

Sungguh demi diriku sendiri aku berani bersumpah aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini semua…dan yang lebih buruk lagi Natsume akan bertunangan dengan wanita yang beracting sebagai diriku…Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang mengalir di pipi lembutku ketika aku mendengar semua itu..Rasanya aku ingin mati saja,ini semua adalah salahku,salahku,apa yang harus aku perbuat..???

"Mikan,maafkan iku..tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini semua padamu ma-"aku segera memeluk Misaki-senpai seerat-eratnya tidak membiarkan dia berhasi menyelesaikan kata-katanyal,karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang tahu bahwa aku adalah Mikan yang asli…

"Maafkan aku neesan,ini semua adalah saja dulu aku tidak lari dari rumah mungkin saja ini tidak akan terjadi….maafkan aku…,maafkan aku….maafkan aku neesan…."kataku yang masih memeluknya erat-erat karena takut sperti hari esok tidak aka nada lagi…

"Tidak Mikan…Keputusanmu adalah benar,kau melakukan ini semua demi masa depan perusahaan keluargamu..,dan jika saja kau tidak melakukan ini gadis itu pasti tidak akan ada sehingga kita tidak bisa melemparkannya ke penjarak..iya kan…."aku melihat Misaki-senpai yang tersenyum untuk mencoba menghiburku..Aku sangat senang bahwa masih ada orang yang percaya padaku,walau orang itu hanya satu orang saja,karena aku tahu suatu saat nanti orang yang percaya padaku akan bertambah jumlahnya beribu-ribu kali lipat banyaknya….aku percaya itu pasti akan terjadi..

"Baiklah..Terima kasih neesan telah apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang..?"

"Kau sekarang mulai hari ini akan membantuku mencari tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya…Apa kau mempunyai bukti untuk orang-orang bahwa kau adalah Mikan Sakura yang asli…seperti sebuah kalung atau semacamny begitu…?"tnya Misaki-senpai padaku.

"Ya mempunyai kalung lambing penerus keluarga Sakura dan gelang persahabatanku dari Hotaru dan cincin yangng mempunyai di berikan Natsume padaku yang mempunyai inisial namaku dan namanya…"kataku dengan begitu semangat…

"Baiklah,pertma-tama kau harus memberitahukan dirimu yang sebenarnya kepada Hotaru,Natsume dan yang malam ini kau akan tinggal denganku di akan menunggumu di bawah dan mencoba untuk menelepon yang lainnya…"aku mendengar setiap kata-kata yang telah di katakannya dan aku langsung mengatakan "Baiklah aku laksanakan neesan" dan kemudian setelah aku mengatakan itu dia langsung keluar dari kamarku..

Mikan POV :

Hari ini akan menjadi awal yang baru buatku untuk kembali menjadi Mikan Sakura..Aku harus berusaha…

Misaki POV :

Aku harus membant Mikan sekuat yangaku mampu karena aku telah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungku sendiri…

Back to normal POV.

Skip to Misaki Mansion(In Mikan room)

"Neesan apakah aku sebaiknya masih harus terus menyamar sebagai Ichigo Hana..?"

"Tentu saja Mikan karena ku pikir jika ada orang yang mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya,mereka akan memburuhmu,sehingga itu akan membehayakan dirimu sendiri.."

"Baiklah neesan,dan terima kasih padamu yang sampai saat ini masih mempercayaiku.."kataku berterima kasih padanya sambil melemparkan salah satu senyum terbaikku padanya sehingga dia juga membalasnya padaku juga.

" teman-teman anda telah datang.."kata salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Misaki-senpai.

"Suruh mereka untuk masuk kesini,cepat.."jawab Misaki-senpai padanya..

"Baiklah .."katanya sambil membungkuk dan berjalan pergi

"Mikan kau harus tenang seperti biasanya sampai aku mengatakan kepada ..!?"kata Misaki-senpai meyakinkan padaku

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan terus tenang,untuk tidak membiarkan air mataku mengalir di pipiku.."jawabku padanya sampai ketokan di pentu berbunyi menandakan bahwa adaa orang di balik pintu.

'_TOK..TOK…TOK….'_

"Silakan masuk"aku mendengar Misaki-senpai menyuruh orang-orang di balik pintu untuk segera masuk dan pintu pun di dorong terbuka dan menampilkan wajah orang-orang yang ku rindukan selama ini sampai aku merasakan Misaki-senpai menggenggam erat tanganku

"Ayo masuk dan duduklah di mana pun kalian inginkan…"kata Misaki-senpai dengan wajah serius,sedangkan wajahku sekarang mungkin telah memerah karena menahan tangis

"Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan kami sampai kau terlihat begitu serius dan siapa gadis it..???"aku mendengar Hotaru berkata dengan nada penasaran dan menatapku aku ingin sekali memeluk Hotaru karena aku begitu kangen padanya,tapi aku harus menunggu sampai Misaki-senpai menyuruhku

"Dia adalah Mikan yang asli…"aku mendengar kata Misaki-senpai yang terdeengar begitu ringan dia mengatakannya..dan aku juga melihat wajah syok dari orang-orang yang berada di depanku,bahkan aku juga sempat melihat Hotaru dan Natsume syock tapi ekspresi itu langsung hilang begitu saja dari wajah mereka.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"APPPAAAA….!mana mungkin dia Mikan,jelas-jelas Mika nada di pula dari rambut dan matanya saja jelas berbeda dengan pun auranya sama dengan Mikan sebelum dia menghilang,tapi tetap saja dia berbeda…!"kata Sumire yang trdengar begitu kaget…

"Benar kata begitu apa bukti bahwa dia adalah Mikan yang asli"kata Anna yang diikuti oleh Nonoko

"Begitu yah…kalian tidak percaya rupanya,baiklah Mikan sekarang buktikan kepada mereka bahwa kau adalah Mikan Sakura yang asli.."kat Misaki-senpai yang menyuruhku

"Baiklah,sekarang sudah saatnya aku menunjukan kepada kalian bahwa aku adalah yang asli…"kataku yang perlahan-lahan membuka rambut palsu di kepalaku dan kontak lensa yang ada di mataku,sehingga memperlihatkan fisikku yang melihat

Semuanya tampak kaget tapi kemudian aku mendengar Misaki-senpai berkata kepadaku..

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat fisikmu yang sebenarnya setelah kau berpura-pura ,enjadi Ichigo.."kata Misaki-senpai yang akhirnya menyadarkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini..

"Terima kasih neesan kau telah menjaga rahasiaku sampai saat ini.."kataku dengan melemparkan senyum yang manis padanya yang hanya di balsnya kemudian dengan senyumnya…

"Apakah hanya itu bukti yang membuktikan bahwa kau adalah Mikan yang asli..!"aku mendengar sebuah suara yang mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang aku tahu bahwa tu berasal dari Natsume..

"Tentu saja aku mempunyai bukti lebih lagi,aku mempunyai kalung lambang penerus keluarga Sakura yang telah di berikan oleh orang tuaku ketika aku berusia 4 tahun,gelang persahabatan dari Hotaru dan sebuah cincin darimu yang berinisial namamu dan namaku.."kataku sambil mengeluarkan semua barang-barang itu."Bahkan aku masih mempunyai satu bukti kuat yang telah di berikan kakekku ketika aku masih berusia 3 tahun..,jadi apa kalian percaya atau tidak…!"tambahku kepada mereka,

"Mikaaaaaan….kami kangen padamu!"teriak Sumire,Anna,dan Nonoko bersamaan sambil memelukku erat-erat.

"Aku aku telah meninggalkan kalian…"kataku meminta maaf sambil menangis tak kuat menahan air mataku

"Mikan…"aku mendengar Hotaru memanggilku

"Hotaru maafkan aku,aku melakukan semua ini demi masa depan Sakura Corp,aku tidak tahu ini semua akan terjadi padaku…Maafkan aku Hotaru,maafkan aku…"kataku sambil menangis di depan Hotaru meminta maaf

"Bodoh..,apa kau tidak akan memberikan aku 1 pelukan..!"kata Hotaru yang membuatku berhenti menangis dan memeluknya erat-erat

"Bodoh,kau harus menjelaskan semua ini pada kami…"aku mendengar Hotaru kata-kata Hotru dan langsung mengatakan semuanya….

Skip for the story

"Kau sangat bodoh Mikan,bisa-bisanya kau memikirkan tentang hal itu…Heeeh,kau ini benar-benar Mikan yang bodoh…"kata Nonoko padaku.

"Ya Mikan,kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari pacar-pacar kami…"kata Sumire,yang sedikit membuatku bertanya dalam hatiku 'apaaa?sejak kapan mereka pacaran,dan kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu..!'tanyaku dalam hatiku yang mungkin terdengar sedikit bodoh..

"Ap-"kata-kataku sekali lagi terpotong oleh Hotaru..

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan,kau ingin tanyakan 'sejak kapan dan kenapa hanya kau yang tidak tahu' tentang pacar kami kan…!"aku mendengar kata Hotaru yang barusan yang tidak membiarkanku melanjutkan kata-kataku tadi..

"Hem,tentu…!"kataku dengan suara yang benar-benar yakin.

"Sungguh kau benar-benar bodoh Mikan,bahkan kau lupa di mana kau selama ini…"kata Anna yang membuatku sadar..

"Hehehe…,maafkan aku benar-enar lupa akan hal itu…"kataku meminta maaf kepada mereka dngan memberikan senyum minta maafku pada mereka.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu tepat sebulan setelah kau pergi,kami bertemu dengan ora-.."kata Nonoko yang terputus oleh orang-orang yang entah dari mana datangnya dan juga ada Tsubasa-senpai bersama mereka.

"Hai guys,apa kami telah melewatkan ses-, Mikannnn…!"kata Tsubasa-senpai yang langsung berlari memelukku…

"Apakah ini kau Mikan..! sungguh kukira Misaki membohongiku,tapi apa kau yang asli..?"kata Tsubasa-senpai yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya padaku..

"Hmmmm,tentu saja oni-chan…"jawabk sambil memberikannya senyum termanisku dan dia langsung memelukku lagi..

"Oooooh Mikan betapa aku sangat rindu padamu…"katanya sambil memelukku seerat-erat yang dia bisa.

"Tsu-ba-sa nii-cha-n..,aku ti-dak biss-a ber-napp-assss…"kataku yang terenggah-enggah karena tidak bisa mengambil napas..

"OoO…,maafkan aku imõto…"kata Tsubasa nii-chan sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Hei guys maaf telah mengganggu drama asik kalian,tadi bukannya kalian mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Mikan?sedangkan tadi kalian bilang jangan membawa Mikan( a/n : tadi mereka di telepon oleh Misaki ),tapi kenapa dia malah ada disini? Yang anehnya bukannya kalian tidak menyukainya..kenapa sekaranga kalian malah peluk-pelukan dengannya dan sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengannya,hmmm apa yah…?oh ya..! aura di sekelilingnya sungguh berbeda..,jadi tolong seseorang jelaskan pada kami…"aku mendengar banyak sekali pertanyaan yang datang dari si rambut cokelat yang mempunyai mata cokelat yang serasi dengan rambutnya yaitu cokelat pucat.

"Hei sayang,bisakah kau diam sedikit..! kau membuat Mikan kami ketakutan kau tahu…!" apaaaa…! Jadi orang yang banyak Tanya ini pacar Sumire…! Oh tidak apkah aku bermimpi…!

"Mi-chan,laki-laki bodoh yang banyak tanya ini adalah pacarku,namanya adalah Koko (a/n : maaf aku lupa namanya Koko).."kata Sumire menjelaskan dan aku hanya tersenyum pada Koko yang juga di balasnya dengan senyuman..

"Nah,yang pirang bermata biru itu,Ruka Nogi pacar Hotaru,yang hampir mirip dengan Koko,adalah Kitsuneme pacar Nonoko,dan yang terakhir berkacamaata itu adalah pacar Anna…"tambah Sumire..

"Hoooo…( o0o )..,hy guys namaku Mikan Sakura,dan aku yang asli…"kata memperkenalkan sambil melemparkan senyuman terindah pada mereka bertiga,yang juga dib alas mereka dengan senyuman,,,

"Jadi apa rencanamu Hotaru…?"Tanya Misaki-senpai pada Hotaru

"Setelah ku perhatikan,qta harus benar-benar merubah Mikan,maksudku kita harus membuatnya menjadi orang seorang model atau aktris atau penyanyi,atau apalah yang bisa membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa dia bukanlah Mikan yang asli…"kata Hotaru menjelaskan yang mengingatkanku pada sesuatu..

"Ehm..,anu Hota-chan,,sebenarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu aku di tawarkan oleh beberapa orang untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka,ada yang menyuruhku menjadi model,ada yang penyanyi,ada yang aktri,dan juga bintang iklan..,dan ini kartu nama mereka,aku belum menjawab pertanyaan mereka karena itu terlalu melelahkan…"kataku sambil menyerahkan beberapa kartu nama di tanganku kepada Hotaru..

"Iii-ini….."kata Hotaru agak tergagap ketika melihat kartu-kartu nama yang ada di tanagnnya itu.."Ini adalah tawaran dari PH-PH (Production House) terkenal di dunia…"kata Hotaru tidak percaya menatapku

"Hnnn,lalu kenapa Hota-chan..apa yang salah dengan itu..?"tanyaku

"Bodoooh,apa kau tidak kau menjadi model atau aktris atau penyanyi atau apalah,bila di tangan mereka kau akan langsung terkenal bodoh…"kata Hotaru menjelaskan yang sebenarnya aku sudah tahu itu..

"Yuuupz,aku sudah tahu belum menjawabnya karena aku masih ingin bebas waktu itu,tapi sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan semuanya.."kataku padanya..

"Mikan,aku tidak percaya bahwa kau akan mendapatkan tawaraan itu.."kata Anna dengan wajah imutnya

"Yah Mikan,kau sangat beruntung kau tahu bisa mendapatkan tawan itu.."kata Sumire

"Ya betul Mi-chan,kau sangat tahu Natsume juga mendapatkana tawaran sepertimu sehingga dia telah menjadi model,penyanyi,actor,dll"kata Nonoko yang membuatku tercengang

Apaaa..!kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau Natsume juga seorang top model sich…pikirku masih dengan wajah yang tercengang

"Jadi kau tidak tahu yah kalau aku adalah seorang top model.."kata Natsume dengan seringainya yang menempel di pipinya…cih,rasa-rasa aku ingin merobek seringai itu dari wajahnya,walau aku mencintainya..

"Huft..,biar saja…"kataku sambil membuat muka cemberut

"Jadi Mikan,kapan kau akan menelepon mereka..?"Tanya Hotaru

"Hmm,mungkin besok,karena jika sekarang aku masih capek.."jawabku pada Hotaru..

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku sehingga aku bisa memantaumu dan kau juga akan berpura-pura menjadi sepupuku karena fisikmu lebih mirip denganku di banding yang lainnya.."kata Hotaru

"Baiklah Hota-chan aku akan tinggal bersamamu selamanya sampai ajal akan menjemput kita..(a/n : lebai deh..)"katakua yang terlalu mendramatis..

"Bodoh….! Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersamamu selamanya bodoh,aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri tahu…!"kata Hotaru memukulku di kepalaku

"Mooou Hotaru kau jahat…"kataku dengan cemberut sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit

"Haaah,terserah kau saja deh,aku sudah capek.."

"Ooooh, Hotaru..kau memang orang yang paling ku cinta di dunia ini setelah kedua orang tuaku.."kataku sambil tersenyum sedih pada Hotaru…

END OF CHAPTER 2

Don't forget to review mina-san…..


	4. Chapter 3

Minaaaa..

Im sorry to be latee...

so,please enjoy with this new

CHAPTER 3

NATSUME POV

"Ooooh, Hotaru..kau memang orang yang paling ku cinta di dunia ini setelah kedua orang tuaku.."aku mendengar Mikan mengatakan itu kepada Hotaru,apa maksutnya itu,apa berarti dia tidak mencintaiku…!

Hooo,terserahlah….jika semua ini selesai aku akan segera membereitahukannya tentang perasaanku kepadanya…

Back to normal POV

Pagi hari di Hotaru Mansion…

Pagi ini brunete tersayang kita masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur Queen sizenya yang baru..Hingga dia akhirnya terlempar begitu saja ke tembok…,

Yaaah,klian tahu jelas siapa yang melakukan itu..,Jadi mari kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya…Ok..(a/n :yaelllllah..,gw lbay deh… =p)

BA~~KA~~…

BA~~~KA~~~..,

BA~~~~KA~~~~…,

"Moou Hota-chan apa yang kau lakukan,tahukah kau itu sangat menyakitkan..,"keluh Mikan dengan gaya cemberutnya seperti biasa..,

"Haaah..,aku juga tahu tentang soal itu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku…!"Tanya Mikan lagi,walau pun seperti sebuah pernyataan…

"Apa kau tahu..,aku telah membangunkanmu berulang kali tapi tetap saja kau tidak bangun-bangun…,Jadi karena kau sepertinya tidak ingin bangun dan telah melupakan tujuanmu sebenarnya,yah aku lakukan saja apa yang kuinginkan..Bukankah aku baik..!"kata Hotaru dengan seringainya…Dia memamg si Ice Queen yang terkenal…

"Nee Hota-chan~~~ tidak bisakah kau mnggunakan cara yang halus..!"gerutuku..

"Yaaah,tentu saja aku melakukannya,tapi karena kau tidak bangun-bangun,ya sudah aku melakukannya dengan cara yang kasar.,Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap karena kita akan mengunjungi salah satu PH yang terkenal yang bisa membuatmu terkenal dalam jangla waktu yang tidak lama…Cepatlah atau kau akan merasakan murkaku lagi.."lanjut Hotaru..

Segera setelah Hotaru mengatakan itu,Mikan dengan cepat bersiap-siap karena dia tidak ingin lagi terkena murkanya Hotaru…

Mikan mengenakan kemeja hitam-ungu kotak-kotak,rok lipit yang serasi dengan warna bajunya dan sepatu bots hitam ikat samping,eye shadow hitam,eyeliner hitam,sedikit blush pada wajahnya,dan lip gloss yang sesuai dengan warna bibirnya…Dia terlihat begitu damn menakjubkan,yang bisa mebuat semua laki-laki meneteskan air liurnya dengan tanda hati pada mata mereka…

Skip to story again…

In Hotaru's limo…

"Jadi hotaru PH mana yang kau ingin aku bergabung…?" tanyaku melihat lurus pada mat sahabatku itu…

"Aku pikir mungkin lebih baik jika kau bergabung dengan PH milik orang tuamu,supaya kau bisa dengan gampang mendekati orang tuamu.." kata Hotaru "Lagi pula bukankah salah satu PH yang menawarkanmu itu juga milik orang tuamu bukan… Sakura PH..di sana juga Natsume bekerja,jadi itu akan lebih muda"sambung Hotaru

"Baiklah Hota-chan..,Btw,apakah Mikan palsu juga bekerja di sana..?"tanyaku

"Ya..,tentu saja,dia selalu berpasangan dengan Natsume walaupun Natsume tidak menginginkannya dari dulu.."jawabnya..,

"Ho0oH…"hanya itulah yang bisa mulutku keluarkan untuk saat in..

"Hei Mikan..apakah kau masih mencintai Natsume..?"Tanya bisa membuat jantungku berhenti,untunglah aku bisa mengontrolny dengan baik..

"Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya,sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mencintainya,.."kataku dengan sedikit memerah di pipiku..

"Ok kalau begitu.."katanya sambil memegang i-phonenya

"Hmmm,ada apa..?kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku..?"tanyaku bingung..

"Kau bisa mendengarnyakan..,Tentu saja itu dia..,Baiklah tapi kau masih berhutang 100.000 $ padaku..,"kata Hotau pada jalur lain yang tersambung d garis lain.."Ini ambilah,dia ingin bicara denganmu.."kata Hotaru sambil memberikan i-phonenya padaku..

"Hee.,siapa ini..? dan apa hubungannya denganku..?"tanyaku

"Itu Natsume ba~ka,dia ingin bicara denganmu"

"What apa dia mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi.."tanyaku dengan sedikit memucat..

"Tentu saja,karena dari tadi aku telah mengaktifkan,ceptlah..,kau hanya akan membuang-buang pulsaku.."lanjutnya

"H-halo Natsume..?"tanyaku agak gemetar

"Hnn,jadi kau mencintaiku yaaa…Baiklah untuk membuatmu bahagia,setelah pertemuanmu datanglah di tempat biasa kita bermain dulu di pohon sakura…"kata Natsume yang kata-katanya itu membuat wajahku menjadi panas..

"Baiklah,bye"balasku singkat,padat dan jelas..,

"Jadi apa yang di katakannya..?"Tanya Hotaru

"Dia mengajakku bertemu setelah pertemuan di tempat biasa…"jawabku

"Maak Nona,tapi kita telah sampai di Sakura PH.."kata supir Hotaru kepada kami..,

"Baiklah..,terima kasih telah mengantar kami,kau boleh akan pulang dengan Ruka.."kata Hotaru ketika kami berdua turun dari limo Hotaru..

"WOOOOW,aku baru tahu bahwa orang tuakui yang seperti ini..,"kataku begitu kagum,karena sudah lama aku tidak melihat yang seperti ini..,

"Tenanglah atau kau akan menerima serangan dari Bakagunku yang terbaru…"

"Mouu Hotaru,kau begitu kasar"kataku dengan cemberut cutely,karena biasanya ini bisa berhasil pada orang lain,tapi sepertinya pada Hotaru tidak deh,diakan Ice Queen kesayanganku…

SKIPPP…

Mikan POV

Aku dan Hotaru sekarang berada dalam ruang orang yang telah merekrutku sebagai model,kalu tidak salah dia Narumi ya..! Kami berdua sedang menunggunya,sampai akahirnya pintu itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan munculah si Narumi ini dia memakai cosplay pelaut dengan banyak pita-pita berwarna ungu…

"Hai Mi-chan…Long time no see.."katanya sambil berlari untu memelukku,tapi sayangnya Hotaru menarikku supay aku tidak di peluknya.

''Mou Hota-chan kau sungguh berarti,."kata Narumi

"Tentu saja,apa kau baru tahu..!Aku kesini untuk mengantar sepupuku Ichigo untuk menerima tawaranmu menjadi model..Sebaiknya cepat,karena habis in kami masih banyak janji untuk di penuhi…jadi cepatlah,…"kata Hotaru dengan kesal..

"Baiklah Mi-chan..,kau hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak ini,disini,ini,ini,ini,dan ini.."Kata Narumi sambil menunjuk di mana-mana yang harus aku tanda tangani..

Dengan cepat aku menyelesaikan semua in,dan aku telah di terima bekerja di sini,Hotaru akan menjadi menejerku..Dia akan menjadwal semua apa yang akan kulakukan..Aku akan mulai bekerja pada esok hari dan hari ini aku bisa bebas melakukan apa pun..

Setelah pertemuan ini,aku ingin langsung bertemu dengan Natsume,aku pun mengirimny pesan bahwa aku sudah selesai meeting,dan segera menuju kesana,aku pun mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Hotaru,yang saat in sedang berada dalam mobil ferari silvernya..Mereka menawarkanku tumpangan,tapi aku menolaknya karena aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk di antara mereka berdua…(a/n : hehe,obat nyamuk cap 3 roda kali…XD)

Aku pun menyusuri jalan-jalan di Tokyo hingga akhirnya aku menemukan tempat aku dan Natsume akan aku melihat Natsume yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura,dia menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah manganya dan kepalanya yang ada di atas tangannya yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon sakura…

Back to normal POV

Aku duduk di sebelah Natsume,tapi dia tetap tidak merespon kehadiranku,jadi aku mengambil manga dari wajahnya dan menaruhnya di sampingku..Saat itulah aku melihat crimson eyesnya yang kini sedang menatapku yang membuat dadaku berdegup kencang,dan ajahku memerah…

"N-Nat,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku..!"tanyaku gugup sambil memalingkan muka dari wajahnya,tapi tetap saja dia menarik wajahku mendekati wajahnya hinggah akhirnya jarak di antara kami hanya terpisah 3 MY GOSH..,betapa merahnya pipiku melihat wajahnya yang bgitu menawan,apalagi matanya,dan lihatlah bibirnya yang merah begitu terlihat kissable…

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang ku dengar tadi"katanya..

"HEEH…yang mana…?"jawabkku pura-pura tidak ini wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan tinggal 2 inci saja..

"Jangan kau pura-pura tidak tau atau aku akan membuatmu mengatakanny dengan cara yang lebih gampang.."katanya yang mebuatku semakin deg-degan…

"A-Aku tidak tau apa yang kau maksud…"kataku dengan gugup,yang sekarang wajah kami hanya terpisah 1 inci saja…

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya,aku akan memaksamu.."katanya dan langsung segera menciumku di bibir..aku masih shock karena na kaget,sehingga aku jadi tak tau berbuat bisa merasakan bibirnya yang hangat di bibirku,dia menjilati seluru bagian bibirku,mungkin karena tidak puas dia menggigit bibir bawahku supaya aku membuka mulutku agar dia bisa menjelajahi seluruh bagian itu aku segera membuka mulutku dan kami berdua mulai bergulat lidah,sungguh ciuuman itu terasa begitu hot,aku sangat menikmatinya sampai-sampai tanpa sadar aku emeluknya di lehernya dan dia memelukku di pinggangku…Kami berdua sangat menikmati,ciuman itu sangat bergairah,aku menyukainya dan bahkan aku menginginkan lebih dari ini..Ciuman ini berlangsung selama hapir 15 menit,karena kami berdua membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas..Jadi kami berdua melepaskannya..,

"Kau menikmatinya ya gadis kecil..!"katanya dengan seringai yang menempel di wajahnya..

"Bodoh,kau jugakan.."kataku cemberut cutely tapi masih mencoba untuk mengatur napasku…Kali ini lagi-lgi Natsume mendekati wajahnya padaku dan kami berdua hampir berciuman lagi..

"Aku mencintaimu Mikan.."kata Natsume yang membuat jantungku hampir saja copot…kali ini akulah yang menciumnya,ciuman ini jiga terasa sama tapi hanya kurang dari 5 menit..,Lalu aku melepaskannya…

"Love u too" jawabku dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh di pipiku…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RnR..

Don't forget to review guyzz... =)


End file.
